echeloninternationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Curator
Curators are responsible for scenarios that are curated by a game master. Using a real time editor, they can expand and manipulate scenario content in order to provide more dynamic storytelling for other members. Briefing Mission briefings generally follow the following SMEAR format. This is an condensed format to fit in the framework of the Unit. Information is presented in a standardized fashion, allowing for any member to easily understand what they need to know about the mission. * Curators will allow for 30 minutes of padding time in between operations. This allows for all operations to have some room to go over the scheduled time, and to conduct critical lessons learned discussions. * All operations will begin no later than 20 minutes after their posted start time. This time includes briefing, planning, and gear selection. Briefing should be done shortly after loading in, even if the mission is not built yet. Situation * What is the premise of the mission? Why is your Unit where it is, and what's happening around it? * What kind of forces does your unit have? * What kind of forces are supporting you or attached to your unit? This includes close air support, artillery, armor, or any other assets. * What kind of forces and support does the enemy have? * What is the enemy expected to do? Mission * What is your unit tasked with doing? Who else is involved in the mission? * When and where does the mission take place? What is the time allowed? * Why has the mission been given to your Unit? * What is the desired end state? What are your collective goals? Execution * How will the mission be conducted? * How will the unit get to the end state? * What will the task and purpose of each team be? Administration * Is ammo resupply available? * Are medical assets available? * Are there any special rules for dealing with prisoners or civilians? * What fire support is available? * Is close air support available? Reporting * Are there any special rules or considerations that must be made for communications? Review The after action review is a process by which players discuss a mission or series of missions post session, in order to share their experiences and tell their side of the story, see how the mission played out and why things happened the way they did, as well as distill lesson learned and find ways to improve teamwork in the future. Goals Tell fun and interesting war stories. This is simply the act of telling what happened to you during the mission, what you saw, cool events. War stories are conveyed through multiple media types. Identify what was supposed to happen in given missions. What was the original plan, as you understood it? What was your role supposed to be? Identify what actually ended up happening. What the difference between the expected and actual outcomes were, and attempt to figure out and explain why it happened the way it did, based on your observations. Distill lessons learned from all of the above points. The intent with lessons learned is to discover ways to improve future teamwork and coordination, based on the experiences of the session. This is your chance to tell everyone what you learned from the mission personally, as well as what you think the group could learn from things collectively. Single out and praise those members who you felt did well. The idea here is to foster positive reinforcement and reward people for doing a good job in game. Everyone benefits when praise and compliments are given in response to those things that help to make our Unit such a great group of people to operate with. Suggestions For everything negative, say something positive. It's always important to stress the good things that happened, without shying away from talking about mistakes and times where things didn't go as well as desired. As long as a healthy balance is maintained, positive results will come from the discussion. Assume good faith. If someone says something that seems like it may be a bit harsh, take a step back and recognize that they're attempting to help, even if they may have worded things poorly. Give them the benefit of the doubt and things will generally go more smoothly. If you have a conflict, attempt to resolve it in a private capacity first. Work to foster an atmosphere of mutual trust at all times. In Echelon International we are lucky to have a Unit that is as open and honest with each other as we are about our accomplishments as well as mistakes. Continuing to encourage this honesty fosters an atmosphere of trust that further enhances the feedback cycle. Development https://community.bistudio.com/wiki/Arma_3_Field_Manual_-_Zeus[[Category:Academy]]